It All Started With a Gameboy
by theWhiteKnightCentury
Summary: Mello's bored. Yaoi smut ensues. MattxMello MelloxMatt Oneshot Lemon


**A/N: Hello. This is just a random MxM oneshot that I wrote the other day when I was bored. The beginning especially is sucky, but whatever. Enjoy.**

Matt occupied his usual seat on the couch, his feet up on the coffee table, his ever-present Gameboy in his hand. His orange goggles rested atop his read. Mello sat next to his best friend, leaning his blonde head back against the wall. "I'm so fucking bored!" he exclaimed.

"This is the fifth time you've said that in the last ten minutes," Matt replied, not glancing up from his video game.

"Yeah, well, I'm just that bored." Mello tapped his leather boot against the edge of the table, sighing. He turned and watched Matt play for a moment. "Hey, can I play that for a minute?"

"No."

"Come on, Matt! Just let me play for a minute!" When Matt didn't respond, the blonde made a grab for the Gameboy. Matt held it out of reach.

"Immature much?" the red head said. Mello made another grab for the game, practically climbing on top of his friend. Matt held it as far away from Mello as he could. "Dude!"

Mello made another attempt to get it. Matt froze and looked up at the blonde, who had just seemed to notice the position he was in. His legs were straddling the gamer's, hovering just inches above his lap. The two boys locked eyes with each other for a moment.

Not really in control of his actions, Mello slowly leaned down. His mouth hovered with uncharacteristic hesitance above Matt's. The gamer leaned forward and pressed his lips to his friend's.

The Gameboy fell from his grip and clattered on the floor as Matt brought his hands forward and rested them on Mello's slender hips. Their lips moved slowly against one another's, establishing a steady rhythm.

Mello pulled away slightly. Their breaths came out in sharp pants, mingling in the scant space between them. He looked into Matt's eyes, seeing some confusion, but also an overwhelming amount of lust. This emboldened Mello, and brought his lips crashing back down on Matt's. He kissed with a ferocity only Mello could muster, his hands clenching in thick red hair. Teasingly, he rocked his hips against his friend's, moaning low in his throat at the contact.

Matt broke the kiss, gasping for breath as heat coursed through his midriff. Lips sucked at his neck, occasionally joined by teeth and tongue, leaving a trail of red marks behind. He groaned, running his hands up Mello's leather clad sides.

Mello grinned, confidence brimming now. He slid his hands up the gamer's shirt, pulling it over the boy's head and tossing it aside. Bringing their lips together again, he ran his thumbs over Matt's nipples, tugging at them and rolling them between his long fingers. Moaning, Matt tangled his hands in Mello's hair. The blonde took the opportunity to force his tongue into Matt's mouth.

The taste of chocolate invaded the gamer's mouth as his best friend's tongue caressed his. He slid his hand down Mello's shoulders, undoing the zipper on his tight leather shirt and freeing him of it.

Mello's hands drifted down to the button of Matt's jeans. He undid it and pulled the zipper down, his hands hovering there for a minute. Matt shivered with pleasure. He slid out of his pants, his hips brushing against Mello's occasionally. Their lips met again as they both finished undressing.

Mello pushed Matt over so that he was lying down with his legs apart and Mello between them. He sucked at the red head's collarbone and slowly moved down. He laid a trail of open-mouthed kisses down Matt's chest and stomach. "Wha-" Matt began to say, until Mello's lips closed around their target and rational thought was lost to him.

Heat shot up his spine, swirled in his stomach, filled his entire being. Matt's eyes rolled back in his head as Mello took all of him into his mouth.

"Oh… God," he sighed, fingers tightening in Mello's blonde locks. His hips bucked erratically as he neared his finish. He was on the brink of release when Mello stopped and pulled away.

Matt groaned. "What the fuck?" he growled breathily.

"You're not getting off that easily," Mello said, smirking. He placed a chaste kiss on Matt's lips, and then put his fingers against them. "Suck," he commanded. The red head complied, coating Mello's fingers with saliva. He used them to lube him up.

Mello placed himself at Matt's entrance. "Ready?" he inquired. Matt nodded his approval, and the blonde slowly pushed in. He groaned as he was encompassed in wet heat.

The gamer grimaced as pain tore through him. He forced his tense muscles to relax as Mello began to thrust in and out. As the pace increased, the pain lessened slightly and soon he was moaning along with Mello. He had set a fast, furious pace and they both began to approach the edge. He adjusted his angle slightly and hit a certain spot in Matt that made the gamer's toes curl.

He was so close. His eyes clenched shut and he moaned loudly. "Mel… Mello…"

The blonde groaned in response. He was only moments away. He thrust a few more times, repeatedly hitting that spot within Matt. The red head lost it completely then, pleasure overtaking him completely. Mello followed him over the edge.

Trembling, they both slowly came down from their orgasms. Mello pulled Matt into a quick kiss, and then they broke apart. Matt panted lightly, covering his face with one arm. A satisfied smile graced his lips. With a matching smile, Mello laid against his side.

He never wanted to leave his side.


End file.
